Erah'lien/Foggy Intentions
Between civility and criminality, the Uscru district often sees a variety of people from the highest and lowest echelons of society. The border between the two worlds meshes with bright lights, loud noises, and petty theft. And it's exceptionally amusing for Erah'lien to watch, apparently. Leaning against a wall with her arms folded loosely over her chest, the purple Twi'lek is people-watching. Golden eyes travel constantly over the crowd, picking people out from time to time and following them. Pickpockets, mostly. Perhaps 'subtle' drug deals. Important rich kids who think they're sneaky. Ineptitude is high here, as far as she's concerned. -- The way the quarren moves through the more grimey parts of Coruscant can only be described as confident. Having spent a lot of his past infiltrating such places the man seems accustomed to the glares and worried looks that being a Jedi tends to draw. Obsidian black eyes peer about as he moves towards one of the seedier clubs, his goal to learn more about the man who'd stolen away his padawan continuing. He doesn't seem to notice Erah'lien just yet, though it's hard to tell with Jedi. (speaking in Basic) And a Jedi undoubtedly causes some of those seedy people to scatter. A frown of disappointment appears on Erah's features as she watches one of the youngsters stare in a direction, then turn and quickly make himself scarce. The Twi'lek shifts her eyes to seek what it was that spooked him, picking out the Quarren in the crowd and rolling her eyes. Erah'lien pushes herself away from the wall and adjusts her jacket before moving over towards the man. "Coming to visit some of the regular people of the galaxy?" -- Turning to stare at the woman, who is familiar, he sighs slightly. His attention leaving her for a moment and looking around as he stretches out within the force. Searching for familiar presences or the chance of a trap. Detecting the life in the area even as it scatters away from him. As he does this he looks back at her, "Hello Erah'lien." Pausing a moment as the information continues to channel toward him in the force. (speaking in Basic) The Twi'lek is alone this day, and there are no people watching her or her path out of any concern for her well being. If it's a trap, it's a very good one. A slight inclination of her head is given as he greets her. "Barrien Thrask." Arms rise to fold loosely over her chest. "Why are you here? This isn't exactly an area that people such as you like to frequent, is it? Or perhaps there are little secrets about you that you don't wish to reveal. Come to get your hands on some spice, perhaps?" Yes, she's mostly taunting him, and the tone of voice makes that clear to even the most thick-headed people. -- "You know little of the Jedi Erah'lien. We go where we must in order to safeguard peace and justice." Looking around he shrugs, seeming unphased by her tone and intent, though it does seem to set him off a bit. Looking down at her he sighs. "You are wasting your time. There isn't anything for you to find here by questioning me like a child." THe quarren turns to face her fully now, convinced that she is alone and that this is in fact simply a chance run-in. (speaking in Basic) "Peace and justice," the Twi'lek echoes quietly, giving a slow nod of her head. "Call it what you like." She licks her lips and laughs at his response to her, amusement once more appearing on her face. "What makes you think I'm trying to find out anything from -you- of all people? I have far more interesting sources of information." Erah's head tilts slightly to one side and she simply smiles at him, giving him a look of complete innocence. "Besides. Am I not permitted to simply make conversation? I -was- people watching. You scared them off." A hand lifts to wave idly towards the crowd, which SHOCKINGLY has far fewer petty crooks present for the moment. -- "I interest you enough to bring out insults and incinuations." Barrien replies in an impassive tone, his facial tentacles writhing slightly as he looks her over. "Besides, I am fairly certain that it is your job now to gather information about my activities. After our last meeting you made is seem like you'd avoid me if even we meet again, at all costs. You were angry." Looking into her eyes he shakes his head, as if disappointed. "Yet here you are, looking for 'conversation'." (speaking in Basic) "I didn't claim you weren't interesting," Erah tells him, eyes widening in a mock look that she's just been insulted. "As for gathering information about you... well, there are far more productive ways of doing so other than talking to you about them. Especially if you know that's what I'm doing." Her own eyes focus on his as he looks at her, not appearing particularly threatened at the moment. "And yes. Conversation. Curiosity, mostly. Since you sent the pickpockets scattering with your mere presence. Which brings me back to my original question... why are you here?" Eyes search his face somewhat expectantly, waiting. -- "Telling you anything would be a mistake." The woman's demeanor since the conversation had started leave the quarren skeptical of anything she says, and as such he looks deeper. Using the force to look into her mind and search for surface thoughts, emotions, impulses and as before he alos looks for motivations. The force was a useful tool for getting around these two-faced debates and Barrien had much more important things to do. "I am here because I need information. What that is and why are not of any use to you... if your motives are what you say they are." (speaking in Basic) Erah feigns a disappointed look, sticking her lower lip out slightly as she pouts when he tells her that giving her information would be a mistake. "That's not nice at all." She truly isn't surprised that he's reluctant to talk to her. Their last meeting wasn't particularly positive. But their meeting today really was a chance encounter, and while gathering information is her intent, there's no particular question weighing on her mind, or intense malicious intent (but she isn't particularly fond of him). And she isn't expecting anyone to jump out of the shadows to aid her: She is alone this day. "You need information. Maybe I have it. It's what I do, after all. But to get it, you have to tell me what you want." -- Shaking his head he has his suspicious verified when her thoughts become clear in his mind. The woman wanted information and was not actually just looking for conversation at all. "No." The jedi replies to her, stepping a bit closer and looking down at the woman. "You are not a credible source of information. You have too many alterior motives, too many people who want to know things about me. I am not going to tell you anything." (speaking in Basic) "Ulterior motives? Me?" Erah looks up at him as he steps closer, not at all threatened by him. This entire encounter is more amusing than anything, though her face remains mostly void of that expression. "I'm a very credible source of information. You just don't want to talk to me because of what I may ask for in return." Eyes study his own as she speaks with him, her words ringing as truth in her own mind, whether they are or aren't in reality. "And honestly... there's only one person who has ever asked about you. No one else cares what you do with yourself." Again, truth. Only Tyy'sun has ever asked her to gather information on the Jedi, or asked about him at all. -- "No my dear, I am not worried about what you would ask in return. I am not a fool, I do not make deals like that for information I can just as easily get by myself." Barrien stares down at her, reading her thoughts still, the truth is there but it's cloudy at best. "And you would sell what you learn to that one person in a heartbeat, regardless of whom you hurt by doing so. Isn't that right?" He asks a pointed question, one that she will asnwer by either not answering, or telling a lie he can read, or by telling the truth. He waits for an answer. (speaking in Basic) Her shoulders lift in a passive shrug, head still craned back slightly so she can look up at him. "Suit yourself." Disappointed? Slightly. Surprised? Not at all. She believes that she'd have information he may want, but if he doesn't want it, so be it. At the mention of selling the information to him, Erah's lips curve into a smirk and she leans in close to him, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I wouldn't sell it to him." Tyy'sun is her boss and her friend, however nuts he is. Selling information to -him- wouldn't happen: She'd simply give it to him. -- "So you consider Tyy'sun Eson your friend, as well as your boss then?" He asks as he leans back, satisfied with the truth he's able to glean from her untrained mind. The force is a power ally. "Tell him that he should come and face me himself if he is so determined to enact his revenge. Give him that information." Barrien turns now, letting his senses stretch out though as he does so to make sure that the woman doesn't intent to attack while his back is turned. "May the force be with you Erah'lien, and may it alter your path into darkness toward the light." (speaking in Basic) Erah blinks a couple times as Barrien echoes the thoughts that just went through her mind. He did it AGAIN?! Damn useless trinket didn't do any good at ALL! Rapid thoughts fly through her mind, similar to when she figured it out the last time. But there's a dark lingering sensation behind it this time, fury building that he once more slipped into her thoughts. "What makes you think he doesn't plan to do just that?" she says as he turns his back, demeanor shifting from amused to angry. No actual movements to attack him are given, but there's a strong desire to do so, reigned in by the knowledge that she doesn't stand a chance. Not yet, and not here. Arms unfold and slip into her pockets, resting at her sides. -- "Trinket?" Barrien replies as he stops in place, turning to face the woman as moving closer once again as she spouts off the idle threat. "What trinket?" The jedi asks as he still can hear the thoughts in her mind, looking her over and reaching out once more with the force. Sensing what may be there hidden away from sight. How the woman gained a powerful force trinked is a mystery of some importance, since as far as he knew Tyy'sun did not have such an ability. Someone else gave it to her for this exact purpose... that or the Twi'lek maffi boss had gain considerably in strength. "Who gave it to you Erah'lien?" (speaking in Basic) With the building rage, her mind suddenly goes completely silent. Nothing is heard from her now as the mental barriers intensify, buffered further from the strength lent to her from the talisman. "Get out of my head," she hisses at him, eyes narrowing as the dark look comes to her face. Tension lines her posture now as she stands in the crowd, people around her of absolutely no importance as her eyes focus on the Jedi. "You made it clear that you want no part of the information -I- have. So run along, little man. Go run to your so-called friends and allies. Go hide." Erah takes a couple steps back now as he turns back towards her, but she isn't turning her back on him. There most certainly -is- an item of some considerable strength somewhere on her person. And the last audible thought he received confirmed this fact. Just... not what or where it is, or who it came from. -- Looking down at her the voices he hears in her head cease, very suddenly, as the twi'lek woman backs away. However Barrien moves closer now as this new information is rather distrubing. "Tell me who gave you the trinket Erah'lien." When he speaks now she can feel a weight as the forces begins to blanket her senses, her Perception of the area around them beginning to dim unless she fights past the power. Barrien leans over her once more, meaning to weaken those barriers she puts up. "Tell me who..." (speaking in Basic) "No." The word comes easily and is barely above a whisper as she sneers at the Jedi advancing on her. She blinks once as she feels the weight of her senses being pressed upon, his attempt to either distract or immobilize her. Her own mind shoves back against them and she shakes her head to clear away the threatening haze. "NO!" Erah screams this time, pulling her hands free from her pockets, one hand lifting to point an accusing finger at him as hatred spills forth. "You have no right to go prying into my head, schutta! Now get lost!" -- "You work for the man who wishes death on my family. You were trying to get information he could use to do just that." Though the power of the dark talisman pushes back against his abilities, he still is unable to use his powers against her. But he is not going to let her get away, not now. "I have every right." Barrien declares as he closes in on the miniscule woman, undetered by her accusations. "Give me the trinket and I will allow you to leave." Barrien speaks as he reaches down to grasp the hilt of his lightsaber. With the trinket in hand he can ask Shukra or another master to sense it's past, who created it and imbuned it with power. Making ready for her to either run or fight, his senses reach out and prepare for trouble. (speaking in Basic) "By asking you why you came down to mingle amongst thieves? Paranoid much?" Erah snorts quietly and shakes her head at him, continuing to step back and away from him, moving slowly and carefully. "No. It's mine, not yours. I have every right to defend myself from your invasive behaviors." Eyes follow his hand briefly as it moves to the lightsaber at his belt and she freezes for a moment. Gaze flits over his shoulder and she gives a slight nod. It's a subtle motion, but one meant to distract. While there is no one and nothing there, she's hoping he'll believe otherwise. Even if he doesn't look over his shoulder, her hands reach out to grab the nearest passing person to toss him at the Jedi so she can run. -- Moving along with her the person tossed in his direction is easily sidestepped. His hand rises as she nods to whatever is behind him, though the fact that no one is there is obvious at this point. Still, to be sure, he lets the force flow into his mind. Sharpening his senses further for a possible combat he will be able to sense the attack before it arrives. "Your own thoughts proved that my worries were correct, that you did indeed desire these things from me. You cannot escape the truths your untrained mind can tell Erah'lien." Intimidation is not beyond the jedi creed, and as such he moves forward still. Following and slowly attempting to herd her back to a wall. "Give me the talisman. It is filled with the dark side of the force, it is not safe for you to have." (speaking in Basic) There's still no one behind him, the feint meant to buy her a moment to flee. Alas, no such luck. The poor man who was tossed goes stumbling then tumbling as Barrien sidesteps him, and people are beginning to pause and stare as the confrontation escalates. "Truths like what? What is it that you -think- you know about me, traitor? Naive little man. You know nothing." She gives a slow shake of her head, eyes darting around as she seeks escape. "Someone help me!" Erah suddenly screams, pointing at the brooding form of Barrien, facial expression shifting from dark to terrified, though the Quarren likely knows by now that it's yet another trick. "He's trying to rob me!" -- Tilting his head he looks at the woman as she gets desparate. Lifting the thing Barrien ignites the lightsaber with a click of his thumb, the fiery orange blade snaps to life and hisses in that low sound. "This is Jedi business." He calls out after she shouts her lie. He is dressed in the robes and armor of a jedi, holding a lightsaber... not to mention that he's an enormously dangerous looking quarren. Even if there was some good samaritan in this seedy part of town willing to step in to help a woman in need, would then do so when they see this particualr scene? Barrien shakes his head in disappointment. "Give me the talisman and I will allow you to leave." The tailsman has blocked his abilites so far so the jedi does not attempt again, however this time he moves faster. Closing the distance between them quickly, and moving to grab her atm. (speaking in Basic) The ignition of the lightsaber causes her posture to stiffen more, lekku writhing against her back. It was worth a shot. But no one is going to interfere with Jedi business, even with the screaming damsel in distress. In fact, more people scatter when the bright light of the weapon becomes visible. The facade of fear and terror vanishes in a blink and is once more replaced with the dark, calculating look as she glares at Barrien. Getting backed into a wall is not good, and when her hands brush up against the cold wall behind her, the hatred within her spikes further. Eyes dart around frantically, much like a caged animal who's been backed into a corner and can find no escape. She's trapped. For a moment, it seems as though the situation is being diffused, the screaming from the Twi'lek woman going silent. Her hand comes up to push his arm away from her, but she's not as fast as he is. The Jedi's hand curls around her bicep, settling over the Force-imbued armband hidden beneath. But only for a moment. While its dark nature becomes exceptionally evident to Barrien, so too does Erah'lien's. Golden eyes are suddenly ringed with red as she snarls at him, and a sudden flash of power surges through the contact he made with her at her arm. Channeled hatred, rage, and the acute threat of being snared focus on Barrien and in a blink, he's soon finding himself being forcibly thrown away from Erah towards a wall of his own. -- The dark nature of the arm band rings within the force as Barrien touches it, visions of his past encounters with such items causing him to momentarily relive the time when an ancient sith master had possessed his body. The sudden cascade of power stuns his senses, momentarily causing him to drop his protective barriers and abilities. But she only requires that moment to strike. The invisible force collides with his chest as if he'd been trampled by a stampeding bantha. The armor he wears creaks and bends with the force impact before he realizes that his feet are no longer touching the ground. The wall behind him shakes as his armored body bounces off it's brick and mortar construction, causing the quarren to shout out in pain before falling. He lands on his feet, but staggers, the lightsaber still in his hand he is dazed for a moment still. (speaking in Basic) For a moment, even Erah is surprised by what just happened. And for a moment, she simply stands there and stares at the Quarren who is now some distance from her. But she recovers quickly enough, watching him in his dazed state. Dazed and not focused on her. The enraged Twi'lek screams expletives at him in Ryl before turning to flee into the crowd, weaving her way through the people present and heading for the airtram, leaving the Jedi behind to recover his senses. Hopefully said senses will remain unrecovered long enough for her to vanish for the time being. Eyes flit back over her shoulder from time to time as she leaves the scene, ensuring she remains unfollowed. -- Still staggered and dazed the Jedi regains his feet just in times to watch her disappear into the crowd who now also flees in panic. When force users fight most smart citizens get out of the area. The lightsaber is shut down and reclipped to his belt as he realizes that she's gone and that he won't be finding her anytime soon. For now he will report back to the Jedi council that he's discovers a new force sensitve within the ranks of the Maffi. Slowly, he begins to head back in the direction he'd come. (speaking in Basic) Category:Logs Category:RP Logs